Despite considerable efforts to develop nonthrombogenic materials, no synthetic material has been created that is free from this effect. In addition, the use of anticoagulant and platelet inhibition agents has been less than satisfactory in preventing adverse consequences resulting from the interaction between blood and artificial surfaces. Consequently, a significant need exists for the development of additional methods for inhibiting platelet deposition and thrombus formation on artificial surfaces.
There is a need in the art for effective methods for treating cardiovascular diseases and disorders, particularly, restenosis and atherosclerosis. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.